


The "L" Bomb

by boundtoanandroid



Series: Cecil's Thirst Knows No End [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's depression is finally catching up to him. Luckily, Hancock's there to be a supportive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "L" Bomb

When Hancock had been asked to come talk to Cecil alone, he wasn’t sure that this was what he had expected. Namely, said vault dweller in tears and clinging to his waist. 

“H-hey now, Cec, what’s all this about?” The ghoul asked, wrapping one arm around Cecil’s back and using the other to pat his short teal and purple hair. 

He continued to sob, clutching at the worn fabric of Hancock’s frock coat. It sounded like he was trying to speak, but the combination of his cries drowning out his words and his face being smushed against Hancock’s chest made him incomprehensible. The ghoul sighed, running his calloused fingers through Cecil’s hair comfortingly as he cried. 

He wasn’t exactly certain what had brought this on. Though, with the death of his friend and kidnapping of his son, he could understand being upset. But still, that had happened over six months ago. Why was he only just now breaking down?

Perhaps he had had to bottle it all up, what with everyone asking him for help every five minutes. He had confided in Hancock about being the Minutemen’s General, how he was terrified to let anyone down and how he felt he wasn’t a good leader. He knew about Cecil’s anxiety; it had been more than obvious from the moment they met that the poor guy was scared out of his wit. 

After a minute or two, Cecil began taking in deep breaths and beginning to calm himself down. Hancock waited until his breathing had evened before speaking again.

“What’s going on, brother?” He asked, genuine concern on his face. 

“It’s just- with everything that’s happened… There are so many people counting on me. I-I’m not the brave hero they think I am! I’m just an anxious, depressed kid being thrown out into this fucked up world.” 

Cecil had been about twenty two when he was thrown in the vault. He and his friend, Lauren, had moved into a house together two years prior to the bombs dropping. He had come into care of Shaun a few months afterwards, with his cousin not being able to care for the child and him being the only one willing to take him in. He and Lauren had loved the kid instantly, caring for him like he was their own son. It had worked out great, with Cecil not being able to have kids and Lauren’s fear of childbirth. 

Yet. all good things come to an end eventually. This was no exception, as is evidenced by Lauren’s death at Kellogg’s hands and the kidnapping of his son. Lauren had meant the world to him; she was his rock, his shoulder to cry on, his best friend above all others. And he had seen her die in cold blood. Hancock knew well how hard it was to lose someone, but someone that meant that much to him? He wasn’t sure he knew. 

Cecil continued. “Preston is making me out to be this big hero, and so’s Deacon! I’m just a guy trying to repair my life, not Hero of the Commonwealth.” 

“To be fair, you have done a lot of good, love.” Hancock pressed a soft kiss to his hair.

“And I miss Lauren. I miss her so fucking much! She would’ve known what to do! She always did. And she’d do it with a smile on her face.” 

Hancock’s expression hardened. He figured at least some of it was about Lauren. As much as he wanted to tell him to just try and move on, someone that important just getting offed like that… He sighed, patting Cecil’s back. 

“I’m sure she’s proud of you, wherever she is now.”

“And-I’m just so scared, John!” His cries had increased in volume, but they were still muffled. “I’m terrified that something’s gonna happen to me, or you, or Deacon, or any of you! I care too damned much about you all. I don’t want you getting hurt.” He took in a few shaky breaths. “I get so worried about you, you idiot. Always getting high and drinking, not thinking that just maybe it’d end up killing you. I am god damn terrified for you!” 

It was then that Cecil’s words really sunk in. Cecil’s father had been a smoker and died while he was in college, and his uncle had died of alcohol poisoning when he was a teenager. He knew first hand what that junk could do to people, and he was worried about a ghoul like him? 

In the time they had been together, Hancock still hadn’t been able to really wrap his mind around why Cecil cared so much about him. Sure, he was a great mayor and tried to be an even better friend, but he was still a ghoul. Someone as beautiful and amazing as Cecil certainly would want someone like Piper or Preston, not a sad, drugged up excuse of a man.

“Cecil…” Hancock whispered, causing the vault dweller to look at him with puffy, red eyes. 

“I love you, John. I don’t want to see you go like they did.” He said, voice cracking. “I don’t want you to leave me behind.” 

The two had been officially a couple for about three months, but neither of them had dropped the “L” bomb yet. They both had been close, yes, but something still held them back. Hancock hadn’t wanted to rush the anxious vault dweller. His dark eyes widened as he processed what the shorter man had just said. He clutched onto the faded green hunter jacket hanging loosely on Cecil’s slim shoulders, bringing him in for a tight embrace which he was more than happy to reciprocate. 

“You really mean that?” He hesitantly asked. 

“I do. I love you, more than I have anyone else.” Cecil’s voice sounded a lot more certain that it had a minute ago. 

Hancock let out a relieved laugh, a few tears of his own beginning to form. He shut his eyes tight and buried his face in the crook of Cecil’s neck, taking in his scent. 

“I love you, too, Cec.” He murmured, feeling Cecil’s smaller hands trying to bring him closer. 

“Just be careful, okay? Please…” The vault dweller muttered, bringing Hancock’s head out from his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Only if you promise the same thing.” He replied softly before cupping Cecil’s jaw and bringing him back in, kissing him fiercely to show that he wasn’t going anywhere just yet.


End file.
